sakuragakuinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayami Muto
Ayami Muto (武藤彩未) was the leader and first Student Council President in Sakura Gakuin and its sub-unit, Twinklestars. She was one of the original members until 2011 nendo. History Ayami was born on April 29, 1996 in Ibaraki. Her father is Yoshinori Muto and is a horse trainer, her younger brother is Miyabi Muto and is a horse jockey. She likes watching soccer and collecting Suzy Zoo things. Career Modelling Ayami got her start in show-business in 2004 after being selected to become a model for the magazine "Kids Style". She went onto become a model for "DAISY LOVERS paradise kids" advertisements and then for "Ciao" girl comic books from 2007 to 2009. Karen Girl's Ayami began her singing career by joining the idol group Karen Girl's under the name AYAMI, alongside with Suzuka Nakamoto and Yuika Shima. The group dissolved in 2009. TV Ayami appeared in the Dramas Watashi ga Kodomi Datta Koro in 2008 and in Ikemen Sobaya Tantei ~Iin Daze!~ in 2009. She also sang several theme songs for the anime Zettai Karen Children with Karen Girl's. Sakura Gakuin Ayami was one of the original member in Sakura Gakuin and a member of its sub-unit, Twinklestars. She was appointed as the leader and first Student Council President of the group. She graduated from Sakura Gakuin along with Ayaka Miyoshi and Airi Matsui on March 25, 2012. Solo In late April 2013, 13 months after graduating from Sakura Gakuin, it was announced that Ayami would start her activities as a solo idol. Ayami was the first full-scale solo idol from Amuse. She started her first project called "DNA1980": as Ayami grew up listening to 1980s music due to the influence of her parents, she has strong admiration for 80s solo idols, such as Matsuda Seiko. "DNA1980 Vol.1" and "DNA1980 Vol.2" were limitedly released at the venue of her July 19th live at Shibuya O-EAST, consisting of various covers of famous songs released in the 80s. The following year, the release of her major debut album Eien to Shunkan on April 23 was announced. Furthermore, she was holding a one-man concert titled "BIRTH" at TSUTAYA O-EAST on April 29. On February 25, 2015 her second album I-POP was released. On December 16, 2015, Ayami announced that she will be taking a hiatus after her live on December 23, 2015. On May 31, 2016, it was announced on Ayami's official profile that she is currently studying abroad and her contract under the agency Amuse has ended. On October 25 2018, she announced her return to the entertainment industry and will hold a solo live on December 1. She has also re-signed with Amuse. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Taurus. * Her shoe size is 22 cm. * Her favorite animal is horse. * Her favorite drink is maccha milk. * Her favorite food is umeboshi and natto. * Her best subject is Physical Education and Music. * Her worst subject is Socialogy. * Her special skills are unicycle and jump rope. * She shares a birthday with former Sakura Gakuin member, Marina Horiuchi. Category:Graduates Category:Student Council President